Un nuevo comienzo
by alei91
Summary: Después de una perdida grande que la llevo casi a la muerte, Kagome decide regresar a su época sin mirar atrás, pensando que el pozo se había cerrado para siempre al ya no haber nada que la ate al pasado, sin embargo no es así, al ver al lord del Oeste en su mundo tiene muchos sentimientos encontrados sin saber que con el comenzaría un nuevo comienzo en su época. contenido erotico
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha no me pertenece a mi si no a la gran Rumiko Takashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer mis macabras ideas.

Este fic es una petición de **Lica,** hecha para el grupo "Circulo Mercenario" en el marco de la actividad "Deseos a la alabarda" del grupo de Facebook.

Advertencia: La mayoría de los capítulos va a tener contenido erótico, si eres sensible a estas escenas no lo leas y si eres menor de edad va bajo tu responsabilidad el leerlo.

 _Pensamientos._

Escritura normal.

* * *

 _Me puedo imaginar lo difícil que debe de ser recordarlo ahora que ya no está con nosotros, pero el mejor homenaje que le podemos rendir es tenerlo presente como era en sus mejores momentos, siempre contento, conversador y feliz, una persona con un alma brillante que ahora brillará aún más_

Frente al árbol sagrado, se encontraba mirando aquella cicatriz que tenía, una joven azabache de 20 años, había dejado de ser aquella chiquilla, que a los 15 años había llegado a la época feudal por aquel pozo que se encontraba oculto en una caseta, su cuerpo había madurado, sus pechos se encontraban más grandes, al igual que su retaguardia, sus caderas se encontraban más anchas, resaltando sus largas piernas de infarto, su cintura más estrecha, su estatura era mayor, su cabello se encontraba más largo, su rostro había perdido aquellas facciones infantiles, sus labios se mostraban de un color rojo como la sangre, pero lo que más había cambiado fueron sus ojos zafiro, aquel brillo que los caracterizaba ya no se encontraba, ahora en ellos se mostraba una infinita tristeza.

Hacía más de 3 años que regreso a su época, sin embargo nunca volvió a ser una joven carismática, las heridas que le provocaron en la época feudal, no habían cicatrizado, aquellas laceraciones en lo más profundo de su alma causadas por un joven híbrido de cabellera plateada, aquel que fue su primer amor y amante.

La hirió haciéndole promesas incapaces de cumplir, solo ilusionándola con una amor jamás correspondido, aquello que la lastimo dejando que ella fuera incapaz de reponerse aquel duro golpe, que fue catastrófico para llevándola casi a la muerte.

 _Una joven de vestimentas raras de color verde, se encontraba buscando a su amiga la exterminadora, para saber si la podía acompañar a darse un baño cerca en las aguas termales que había encontrado de casualidad, ya llevaba rato buscándola, cansada de buscarla se acercó a unos arbustos a descansar, cuando unas risitas oyó, curiosa por naturaleza se desplazó entre los arbustos, para encontrar a su amiga en una posición comprometedora con el monje._

– _Es...este...yo...– incapaz de poder pronunciar algo coherente, se dio media vuelta para que no vieran que su cara competía contra el haori rojo de su primer amor– si viene Inuyasha le podrían decir que estoy en las termas..._

 _Sin darle tiempo al par de tórtolos de contestar salió corriendo como alma que lleva Naraku. Una vez que llego a su objetivo se desvistió como rayo, cuando callo la última prenda se adentró en el agua caliente, daba gracias de haber dejado sus utensilios de baño antes de ir en busca de Sango, pues con la carrera loca que pego cuando encontró a esos dos con poca ropa, no hubiera agarrado nada con tal de desaparecer de ahí lo antes posible._

 _Una vez que acabo de lavar y enjabonar su cuerpo a conciencia, hundió todo su cuerpo en el agua para quitar los rastros de jabón en su cuerpo, una vez terminado su baño decidió quedarse un poco más, una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro al recordar como encontró a sus amigos, le dio gusto el que ellos decidieran dar el siguiente paso, aquella sonrisa desapareció al recordar a su problema principal._

– _Inuyasha...– aquel nombre salió en un murmullo, a veces deseaba la azabache que las cosas con el avanzaran, pero las cosas no pasaban de besos inocentes, pocas veces se mostraba el abierto a sus sentimientos, pero en cuanto aparecía Kikio todo aquello que vivían unos días se desmoronaba después de que él iba a verla._

 _Con un suspiro soñador recordó un libro erótico que le habían regalado Yuka y Eri, para que aprendiera a seducir a su novio rebelde, sin querer una sonrisa se le escapó al recordar que el protagonista de la novela tenía un carácter parecido al de Inuyasha, imaginado que él llegaba y la besaba apasionadamente, empezó a tocar sus senos y monte de venus, mordiendo sus labios para no gemir, deslizo su dedo corazón más abajo, cuando encontró su botón hinchado bajo sus labios inferiores, realizo círculos alrededor de él, sintiendo una humedad que empezaba a emanar de sus sexo se sonrojo, pues a pesar de estar dentro del agua sentía aquella esencia diferente._

 _Empezó a llevar un ritmo más rápido sobre su sensible botón, mientras con la otra mano se pellizcaba su pezón rosado que ya se encontraba duro de las caricias que ella misma se estaba proporcionando, pensando que era cierto joven híbrido con orejas de perro, jadeando por sentir su orgasmo casi al límite se dejó llevar ahogando un grito de satisfacción, veía puntos de colores mientras sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas por el éxtasis del momento, lo que no sabía ella es que el dueño de sus fantasías se encontraba dentro del agua observándola dándose placer a ella misma._

 _Cuando fue capaz de abrir de nuevo los ojos y de poder mover su cuerpo, pello un chillido al ver al peli plata desnudo a unos pasos de ella, sintiendo de momento la boca seca al ver el cuerpo de él, se obligó a recordarse en qué condiciones se encontraba ella, hundiéndose hasta el cuello en el agua y tapando sus parte le grito lo único que se le vino a la mente._

– _¡Abajo! ¡Que bicho te pico Inuyasha! ¡¿Que no vez que me estoy bañando?! ¡Maldito pervertido! – antes de que le siguiera gritando todo lo que podía, no se había percatado que el agua había amortiguado el golpe, por lo que él se deslizo bajo el agua hasta ella, sin previo aviso emergió junto a ella._

 _Kagome sintió que su cuerpo perdía estabilidad y sin pensarlo enredo la piernas alrededor de sus caderas, cuando sus miembros hicieron contacto, ambos gimieron al contacto, no sabía si por el vapor del agua es que estaba roja o por la posición tan comprometedora que tenía con el hanyou la tenía, aunque viendo mejor a Inuyasha no era la única con el sonrojó._

 _Antes de articular algo el oji dorado unió sus labios, iniciando así un beso dulce reconociéndose mutua mente, cuando empezó a subir de tono el beso ella gimió contra sus labios, aprovechando el que ella abrió sus labios, él introdujo su lengua explorándola y saboreando su sabor a cereza, ambos enredaban sus lenguas danzando al mismo tiempo, la azabache pasaba su lengua por los colmillos que tantas fantasías le habían ocasionado, sin querer se hizo un corte con ellos._

 _Sintiendo su sabor metálico, Inuyasha chupaba su lengua y la enredaba con la de él, su sabor lo volvía loco, deshaciendo el beso; la mío y beso su cuello con gula, descendió hasta los pechos de la miko, ella al sentir como respiraba sobre sus pezones la hizo sentirse ansiosa por sentir sus labios sobre sus montes, cuando capturo uno con sus dientes Inuyasha, Kagome se arqueo contra su boca, presionando su cabeza contra ella, tomo una de sus orejas, lamió y mordisqueo la punta causando que él le mordiera el pezón que tenía entre sus labios, ambos jadearon cuando empezó a mover sus caderas el, el rocé entre sus sexos los estaba llevando a límites insospechados._

– _Kagome... te amo...– la voz ronca del hanyou, hizo clic en Kagome, que sin poder creerlo lo vio a los ojos viendo en ellos que eran de un color rojizo, las líneas de sus mejillas habían aparecido pero aún conservaba en sus iría el color dorado._

– _Inu... – incapaz de hablar por las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas lo jalo para besarlo y así demostrarle, que ella sentía lo mismo por él._

– _No llores, sé que muchas te he herido y te lastime...pero prometo que eso cambiara mi amor..._

 _Con esas palabras ella cedió a sus deseos, abriendo más sus piernas le dio permiso para que el la penetrara, cuando sintió que su carne se iba estirando, enterró las uñas en la espalda del peli plata. Con un gruñido él se adentró de una sola estocada para evitar y lastimarla más, sabía que le había dolido pues su miembro era fuertemente apretado por sus paredes internas de la azabache._

– _¡Ahhh... Inu... duele...!_

– _Shhhh tranquila, relájate, grrr estas tan apretada_

 _Haciéndole caso a sus palabras empezó a relajar su cuerpo, y poco a poco su cuerpo siguió sus instinto, sentía a Inuyasha entrando y saliendo de ella, aquel espiral de sensaciones se fue haciendo más grande cuando el, la tomo de las caderas y la penetraba con fuero, los gemidos de ambos se oían por todo el claro, aferrada a él, Inuyasha se salió de ella haciéndola que protestara en el acto, pero sin que se lo esperara ella le dio la vuelta y por atrás la volvió a penetrar._

 _A duras penas y se pudo agarrar a una roca, cuando arremetió dentro de ella, las manos de Inuyasha viajaron a sus pechos, sentía Kagome como sus garras acariciaban sus pezones y los pellizcaba poniéndolos como una roca, podían sentir que estaba llegando a su límite e Inuyasha también al sentirlo como crecía más dentro de ella si es que se podía, ambos gritaron sus nombres al unísono, recargando su peso en la roca ambos jadeaban en busca de el vital oxígeno, cuando por fin pudieron normalizar su alocado ritmo cardíaco, Kagome se voltio y lo abrazo quedándose dormida en el pecho de él._

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro al recordar la primera vez que estuvo con Inuyasha, en ese momento pensó que era verdad aquel amor que le dijo tenia por ella, mas después se dio cuenta que seguían igual, cada vez que aparecía Kikio siempre eran peleas, por lo mismo, pero aquel día fue donde ella se dio cuenta que no la amaba como le había dicho antes

– _¿Estas segura kag de decírselo? – Sango veía con preocupación a su amiga los últimos 3 meses había bajado mucho de peso debido a los vómitos que tenía por las mañanas._

– _Si Sango ya no lo puedo seguir ocultando, aquellas hierbas que ocupo para ocultar mi aroma ya no me ayudaran, ahora que se empieza a notar mi estado._

 _Se le podía apreciar una pequeña redondez en su vientre, le extrañaba a la exterminadora que el hanyou aún no se hubiera percatado de que su amiga esperaba un hijo de él si estaba siempre junto a ella._

 _Inclusive Koga ya se había dado cuenta, por lo que procuraba una vez a la semana encontrárselos para darle una gran canasta llena de frutas, para que no pasara hambre ni antojos, pero aquellas visitas ocasionaban siempre una pelea de rivalidad entre el lobo y el hanyou, por lo que ella siempre tenía que interceder para evitar que llegaran a mayores._

 _Pero aquel día que era especial para la miko se vio arruinada por la llegada de la otra miko, cuando se encontraba hablando con Sango acerca de Inuyasha, llego a un claro donde los vio a medio vestir, al quedarse parada como piedra. La exterminadora dio la vuelta para ver qué era lo que la había perturbado, cuando vio aquella pareja de amantes hirvió en rabia y sin pensarlo lanzo su hirakotsu contra la pareja._

 _La azabache solo veía las cosas en cámara lenta, cuando Inuyasha se percató del ataque fue tarde por que el boomerang hizo contacto con los 2 mandándolos al otro lado del claro, levantándose inmediatamente para saber el motivo no dijo nada al verla hay parada viéndolo con lágrimas en los ojos que se rehusaba a dejar caer._

 _Cuando lo vio acercarse ella instintivamente agarro su vientre tratando de proteger a su hijo no nato, esa acción no pasó desapercibido para él, pero antes de lograr decir algo llego alguien a la escena._

– _Veo que sigues siendo un estúpido Inuyasha._

 _Al oír la voz de Sesshomaru, Kagome volteo a verlo sin saber por qué su pulso se aceleró, por un momento vio un brillo que no supo descifrar al observar su vientre._

– _Hum ya veo... a pesar que estas por tener un cachorro te sigues revolcando con la miko muerta._

– _¡Cállate imbécil a Kikio la respetas!_

 _La mirada de Sesshomaru era glacial, y así como llego se fue sin antes agregar una cosa más._

– _Si no eres capaz de respetar a tu hembra no eres digno de ser un Taisho._

 _Y así lo vio partir, a lo lejos vio a la pequeña Rin y a Jaken seguir a su amo bonito._

 _Aunque trataba de mantener la compostura por dentro se estaba desmoronando ella creía que el aceptaría con gusto su embarazo, pero al ver que se acercaba para ver como esta Kikio decidió alejarse para no ver más, todo aquello la lastimaba al saber que todo en lo que un momento le dijo solo fueron mentiras._

Apretando un mameluco retuvo sus lágrimas ya habían pasado varios años, más aun le dolía la perdida de aquel ser que llevaba en el vientre ese día fue fatídico, y a partir de ese día fue el que la marco para siempre.

 _Habían pasado un mes desde la muerte de Kagura, aun recordaba con lágrimas el saber que ella fue feliz al ver a la persona que amaba por última vez, por más que ella deseara el poderla ayudar no era posible, ahora con 4 meses de embarazo sabía que solo le faltaban 2 meses para dar a luz a su primogénito, por lo que había decidido ayudar a Kikio consiguiendo el arco del monte de Azuna, no había sido fácil pero gracias a Koga que la acompañó y que estuvo a su espera ahora iba rápido junto a los demás._

 _Shipoo que era como su primer hijo, sabía que se preocupaba demasiado por ella y por el bebé, por lo que había sido una plática titánica el que la dejara sola con el lobo, amaba demasiado a ese niño por lo que pensaba idear una manera de quedarse para siempre en la época feudal y de vez en cuando regresar a su época, para que su hijo creciera al lado de su hermano mayor._

 _No sabía si sería igual que su padre o seria por completo humano, pero ella deseaba que sacara esas hermosas orejas de su padre, cuando llego junto a Kikio sintió un dolor al ver como Inuyasha acunaba a Kikio, en ningún momento se había separado de ella, sintió celos porque por ellos nunca se preocupó así, incluso cuando estuvo por perder a su hijo mostró que le importara, si no fuera por sus amigos no sabría que hubiera hecho._

 _Así que mejor aparto la mirada y se fue a sentar junto a sus amigos a comer, sus pies se le hincharon y Sango le dio un masaje que ayudo a que bajara la hinchazón que tenía en ese momento._

 _Esos días todos durmieron tranquilos. Al día siguiente se desato la pelea definitiva contra Naraku, lucharon dentro de su cuerpo, y si no hubiera sido por Sesshomaru no la habría contado, cuando un youkai la ataco Inuyasha estaba más al pendiente de que la sacerdotisa muerta no saliera lastimada, dejándola a ella de lado, Koga días antes había perdido sus fragmentos pero eso no quitaba el que siguiera siendo rápido, todos luchaban contra el hanyou maldito, pero en un descuido del peli plata menor ambas sacerdotisas fueron lastimadas, reuniendo fuerzas Kagome logro purificar a Naraku y destruir la perla para siempre._

 _Sin embargo el ver como Inuyasha se fue a pasar los últimos momentos con Kikio, dejándola sola en el campamento con sus amigos y estando a punto de dar a luz rompió todas las esperanzas de la miko, con mayor miedo se aferró a traer a su hijo al mundo, sin embargo el veneno que Naraku le inyecto fue fatal para su bebé, por lo que no sobrevivió a su alumbramiento._

 _Eso la dejo desolada, como pudieron llegaron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, y junto al árbol sagrado le dieron una fina sepultura a su hijo, cuando Inuyasha regreso no le importo su dolor, sólo se encerró en su duelo por haber perdido a Kikio, sus amigos incapaz de seguir soportándolo así lo enfrentaron._

– _¡¿Qué demonios te pasa sarnoso?! ¡Que no vez que no eres el único sufriendo! ¡Kagome perdió a tu HIJO!_

– _¡Y qué quieres que haga pulgoso ese no era mi problema, si ella no es fuerte no merece ser madre! ¡Kikio nunca hubiera perdido a ningún hijo mío!_

– _¡Basta Inuyasha que no sabes lo que dices!_

– _¡CREES QUE NO LO SE MIROKU, KAGOME NO ES FUERTE ES DEBIL, YO NI SIQUIERA LA AMO, PREFIERO QUE ESTE ELLA MUERTA A KIKIO!_

 _Sango se llevó la mano a la boca y con la otra abrazaba a Kagome aquello que Inuyasha había dicho era una injusticia para ella, pero la azabache solo negó, y parándose les dio la noticias a todos._

– _Sé que...– le costaba hablar con el nudo en la garganta por lo que tomando aire se armó de valor – sé que he sido una carga para todos... por lo que ahorita que la perla desapareció, regresare a mi época, Kaede me dijo que al ya no haber nada que me ate a esta época, lo mejor... será que regrese a mi hogar, sé que es lo mejor, y espero que me entiendan._

 _Sus amigos la acompañaron hasta el pozo donde se despido de ellos, deseando que siempre la recordaran y sin voltear atrás para ver a Inuyasha con la mirada herida, se lanzó en él._

Dejando un ramo de flores en donde estaba exactamente su hijo enterrado, hizo una oración a kami por él, había pasado 4 años de aquello, y que se encontraba de nuevo en su época, ella pensaba que el pozo se había cerrado para siempre, al no existir ya nada que la atara a la época feudal, sin embargo no sabía que fue todo lo contrario, el pozo se había abierto para todos aquellos que ella albergaba en su corazón con cariño.

* * *

Del otro lado del pozo un frío daiyoukai, recordaba aquella miko de extrañas ropas, necesitaba su ayuda por lo que sin pensarlo más se lanzó dentro se le siendo envuelto por una luz que lo transporto a otra época...

Continuara...

Merezco reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha no me pertenece a mi si no a la gran Rumiko Takashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer mis macabras ideas.

Este fic es una petición de **Lica** , hecha para el grupo "Circulo Mercenario" en el marco de la actividad "Deseos a la alabarda" del grupo de Facebook.

 _Pensamientos._

Escritura normal.

 _-/-/-_

 _Llegar al final no significa acabar. Muchas veces me planteo la duda de si terminar algo no es más que el inicio de un nuevo camino. Y esa duda es la que me empuja a intentar un volver a empezar. Aunque nos falten otras cosas, que la música no nos abandone nunca._

Por primera vez odiaba a sus amigas ese día había tenido demasiado trabajo en la boticaria que tenía, gracias a todo el tiempo que paso en la época antigua le ayudaron las enseñanzas de Kaede con las plantas medicinales, por lo que hoy podía ayudar a las personas con algo natural.

Ese día sus amigas habían insistido en que las acompañara a una nueva disco, contra voluntad la acabaron de convencer para que las acompañara, el ambiente estaba agradable, pero desgraciadamente el trio de locas como ella solía decirles, empezaron a buscarle un pretendiente, era por ello que se había encerrado en ella misma, sus amigas no entendían como era que siendo tan joven no tuviera un novio o salía a divertirse como ellas, desde que volvió a la escuela y nunca más falto por sus extrañas enfermedades, notaron el cambio que tuvo y por más que trataron de sacarle la información de su novio rebelde ella les decía que se había ido para nunca volver, no entendían por qué Kagome ya no les contaba de él, pero en su afán por verla con alguien más la habían hartado.

– ¡Kagome! Te presento a Sasuke, es un compañero del trabajo y anda buscando una novia.

La azabache solo alcanzo a suspirar al ver la cara de emoción de Eri, el joven no estaba mal era alto y de tés clara con unos impresionantes ojos violetas, y un cuerpo para matar a cualquier mujer, pero desgraciadamente para ella no era su tipo.

Con una sonrisa forzosa, trató de continuar la noche sin hacerles casos a sus amigas que insistían en que le diera una oportunidad a su amigo.

– Hay Kagome no sé por qué no quieres salir con los chicos que te presentamos desde la secundaria nunca quisiste salir con Hoyo. – Eri que ya se encontraba con varias copas arriba le restregaba las cosas a la azabache.

– Entiende Eri, Hoyo solo era un amigo para mí.

– Desde que empezaste a andar con el chico rebelde nunca tuviste ojos para nadie más, a pesar de que él te engañaba con su ex novia.

Aquello fue un golpe bajo para ella. Sin embargo aguantó estoicamente las lágrimas que le picaban sus ojos.

– Yo concuerdo con Eri, es como si te hubieras entregado a él y salir embarazada. Ósea Kagome desapareciste por 6 meses de la escuela por esa rara enfermedad que te dio, pero cuando regresaste parecías un zombi.

Ayumi no sabía que estaban tentando el carácter de su amiga, aunque por primera vez expresaban aquello que por mucho tiempo no fue capaz de expresar estando sobria.

– ¡Nunca sales te la pasas siempre recluida en tu trabajo y cada semana visitando a tu familia! ¿Qué chica de 21 años no sale a divertirse?

– Desde que terminaste con el joven de cabellos plateados eres muy diferente Kagome, por eso es mejor que te consigas alguien que sea capaz de mantenerte y ...

– ¡Basta ya! – en ese momento a Eri y Ayumi se les bajo la borrachera al ver a su amiga tan enervada – no tienen ningún derecho a tratarme así, si no deseo tener a nadie es ¡porque yo lo quiero así! No se necesita tener a alguien para tener los lujos que ustedes se dan con solo estirar la mano. Ninguna de las 3 conoce lo que es trabajar por sí misma y salir adelante.

– ¡El que tú seas una amargada no quiere decir que nosotras lo vamos hacer! Somos jóvenes y si lo puedo conseguir con mi cuerpo no lo voy a dudar en hacer.

– Me das pena Eri tu ambición por lo material no tiene límite, lamento no compartir sus ambiciones, fue un gusto ser su amiga.

Sin más tomo su bolso y salió del lugar, una larga tanda de lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas, al recordar el motivo por el que se ausento por medio año de la escuela, pues al regresar inmediatamente de la época antigua cuando había perdido a su hijo, tuvo una hemorragia interna, por el desgarre que sufrió su matriz por las pequeñas garritas de su hijo, se debatió entra la vida y la muerte por 2 semanas, cuando logro despertar de su coma inducido, le había costado estar en cama otro mes, en el cual lloraba toda las noches al recordar la imagen de su hijo.

Aunque le faltó tiempo para su llegada era una copia exacta de Inuyasha, solo que tenía unos pequeños mechones azabaches en la punta de sus orejitas, hasta la fecha se culpaba por no haber podido salvar a su hijo, ya no le importaba si Inuyasha la rechazaba o inclusive nunca sintió nada por ella, pues como fuera esa herida algún día sanaría, pero la pérdida de un hijo es algo que ni a su peor enemigo le desearía.

Mientras iba sumida en sus recuerdos no se percató que aquel sujeto que le habían presentado en la disco la venia siguiendo, cuando paso por un callejón oscuro sintió como fue empujada contra el basurero que había hay, sintiendo un dolor punzante en su cíen y un líquido viscoso empezar a escurrir por su rostro, trato de ubicar que le había pasado.

– ¿Quien... quién eres? – Aunque trataba de que su timbre de voz no mostrara su miedo fallo – si es dinero lo que buscas no t...

– Me temo que no busco eso, mi querida Kag...– aquel joven tenía una mirada perversa, su orgullo se encontraba herido al haber sido rechazado por la azabache que por más que trato de agradarle ella lo rechazaba, sus amigas una a una cayeron a sus pies interesadas por sus bienes materiales, al ser hijo de uno de las poderosos de Japón, pero a Kagome no la impresiono nada de ello.

Al escuchar la voz la reconoció –. ¿Sasuke? Pero que... te pasa – se encontraba aun aturdida sin embargo ya era capaz de reconocer en donde se encontraba, al ver que se acercaba a ella con malas intenciones retrocedió todo lo que pudo para poner distancia entre los dos – ¡aléjate! ¡No me toques!

Una sonrisa sardónica apareció en su rostro –. Vamos Kagome sé que te va a encantar, mientras más te resistas será más doloroso, así que es mejor que cooperes conmigo.

Pavor era lo que sentía Kagome en ese momento, al comprender lo que pretendía Sasuke. Cuando sintió su cuerpo ceñirse al suyo grito a todo pulmón tratando que alguien la oyera y la salvara de su agresor –. ¡AUXILIO! ¡NO ME TOQUES!

– ¡Calla perra! – el sabor metálico fue lo que sintió la oji zafiro al sentir su mejilla arder – ya que no piensas cooperar haremos esto más entretenido.

El sonido de su ropa al desgarrarse ocasiono que ella diera más pelea, en un intento desesperado por librarse Kagome tomo el rostro de Sasuke que por un momento pensó que ella se había cansado de pelear contra él, descendió a sus labios para llevarse la sorpresa de un cabezazo que le rompió la nariz por el impacto.

– ¡Maldita perra! De esta si no te salvas – tomándola de los cabellos la azoto contra el pavimento dejándola inconsciente por el impacto, arrancándole el resto de su ropa la deja en su lencería, cuando estaba a punto de profanar a la azabache, sintió un escozor en su pecho, bajando su mirada vio unas garras que lo atravesaron mostrándole su corazón siendo derretido por un líquido verdoso.

-/-/-

Sesshomaru cuando salió del pozo sintió varios aromas molestarle su fino olfato, saliendo de la caseta del pozo busco aquel aroma que le urgía encontrar, viendo la casa que se alzaba frente al árbol sagrado, llego a una ventana donde aun permanecía muy tenue el olor a rosas, sabía que ya tenía demasiado tiempo la azabache que no vivía hay por lo que parándose en el techo busco su aroma.

Ya era de noche cuando logro dar con su aroma, frunció el ceño cuando se percató del olor de la sangre, había perdido demasiado tiempo buscándola, y soportando el olor de las demás humanas que al verlo desprendían un aroma de excitación demasiado abrumador para él, soporto aquella degradación al no poder matarlas porque necesitaba a la miko y por lo que le habían hablado aquel tiempo era muy diferente a su época, sin perder tiempo llego a un callejón donde sentía su aroma más fuerte.

Cuando vio que ella no se movía, se acercó sigilosamente para poder bien a la joven, pero al ver que se encontraba herida y de comprender lo que ese imbécil intentaba lo travesó con sus garras bañadas en su veneno, sacando sus garras del cuerpo de Sasuke lo tomo y aventó lejos del cuerpo de Kagome que se había manchado con un poca sangre, deshaciendo el cuerpo con unas pocas gotas de su veneno, tomo delicadamente a la azabache y la cargo con dirección a donde había encontrado horas antes su olor mezclado con varias hierbas medicinales.

Entrando por una ventana dejo a la azabache en donde el supuso serían sus aposentos de ella, dando una olfateada al lugar se percató que olía a ella, no encontró rastros de que alguien más viviera con ella, dejándola en su cama la observo sintiéndose de momento incomodo al observar el cuerpo de la miko con esas extrañas ropas que cubrían su cuerpo dejando muy poco a la imaginación, carraspeo para desviar su vista de ella, tomado un toalla que había a los pies de la cama, salió para buscar una fuente de agua donde le pudiera quitar la sangre de esas escoria y la de ella para observar sus cortes.

Vago un buen rato por toda la casa de la azabache veía los grifos de agua pero aun siendo incapaz de ocuparlos vio que había un vaso con agua así que lo vacío en la toalla y se regresó al dormitorio para ver si había despertado, pero por su oído sabía que aún se encontraba inconsciente, limpiándola de toda la sangre descubrió un feo corte en su frente, sin analizar en lo que estaba haciendo la cargo contra su regazo y empezó a lamer la herida.

Fue una mala decisión pues al sentir el sabor de su sangre ocasiono que su bestia se removiera inquieta por el sabor que estaba probando de ella, nunca había encontrado a otra humana o youkai que le atrajera como la miko, desechando sus oscuros pensamientos se centró en limpiar su herida, al ver que empezaba a sanar la dejo descansando, yéndose a un rincón de la habitación se sentó como acostumbraba, a observarla a lo lejos con una pierna doblada y otra extendida recargando su mano derecha en su pierna, se quedó por primera vez dormido observando a la azabache.

Al día siguiente cuando Kagome abrió los ojos se extrañó de encontrarse en su casa, sentándose en su cama se quedó observando la ventana abierta, cuando se fijó en su vestimenta no tomo demasiada importancia se paró y dirigió hacia la ducha desconociendo unos ojos dorados fríos que la observaban en todo momento siguiendo sus pasos, desvistiéndose templo el agua a su temperatura exacta, se dio un baño saliendo enrollada solo con una toalla en su cuerpo se adentró de nuevo en su habitación, pero cuando se percató de que había alguien más con ella, enrojeció hasta las raíces al ver la mirada de Sesshomaru fija en ella.

– ¿Sesshomaru? Pero… que haces aquí…– incomoda era como se sentía en ese momento.

–Hum eso no debería importarte

–Claro que me importa y ¿Cómo es que lograste pasar si el pozo se selló hace mucho tiempo?

–Miko calla tu parloteo que este Sesshomaru te responderá pero…

Kagome iba a replicar cuando cayó en cuenta que no iba vestida, por lo que como un huracán tomo sus ropas y salió corriendo para vestirse, cuando se puso un vestido ligero fue que volvió con el Inu, que a pesar de no mostrar mucho sus sentimientos, tenía una mirada divertida que ocasiono un nuevo sonrojo en la azabache.

–Acompáñame Sesshomaru – saliendo de la recamara dirigió al peli plata a su sala, cuando tomo asiento salió a su cocina por una taza de té y otra de café para ella.

Debía de mantener sus nervios controlados, pues sentía su reiki chocar por momentos con el youki de Sesshomaru, desde que había dejado a época antigua su abuelito junto con otros sacerdotes le enseñaron a manejar mejor su energía, pues después de perder a su hijo todo su poder no lo podía controlar.

El aroma de tristeza golpeo al oji dorado, sabiendo el motivo por el que ella se encontraba pasando, decidió callar pues él sabía que el carácter de ella era muy volátil dependiendo que fibra se tocaba.

–Discúlpame si te altero Sesshomaru pero como entenderás me es aun extraño el cómo es que has podido pasar por el pozo.

–La anciana le comento a este Sesshomaru, que cuando ya no regresaste ella sentía la magia del pozo seguir funcionando, y que era posible que este Sesshomaru pasara.

–Ya veo…

Sin saber que más podría preguntar sentía su mente hecha un caos pues nunca se imaginó volver a verlo, cuando ella cruzo el pozo lo hizo con el corazón en la mano ya que no deseaba dejar a sus amigos.

– ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste? – aquella duda la carcomía al no lograr recordar que había ocurrido anoche, su mente estaba confusa

Sesshomaru apretó sin que la azabache viera sus puños pues el episodio de anoche aún deseaba revivir aquel engendro y volverlo matar por lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle a la miko. – Solo seguí tu aroma.

Viéndose directamente los recuerdos de la noche azotaron a Kagome haciéndola que se encogiera en el sillón al darse cuenta de lo que le pudo haber pasado, recordaba haber visto por un momento a Sesshomaru cuando la estaba cargando sin embargo pensó que era su imaginación la que le estaba jugando una broma.

Sintiendo el aroma del Inu se dejó llevar a la inconciencia pues su mente se encontraba abrumada por todo lo ocurrido durante la noche. Sesshomaru al verla caer inconsciente la aferro con su estola, sintiendo que las cosas cambiarían para los dos, pues aun no le decía que Rin necesitaba ayuda médica, todos sus curanderos ya habían intentado que se levantara la niña de cama sin embargo se enteró que el pequeño zorro igual había caído en cama.

Continuara…

Se merece reviews?

Bueno pues aquí les dejo esta actualización aunque siento que es corta, espero y les guste y les aviso que hasta dentro de 4 semanas vuelvo a actualizar todas las historias, pues tengo en 15 días el cumpleaños de mi hijo el chico y me voy a ver apurada y después de eso salgo en un pequeño viaje, por lo que sí puedo antes les actualizare.

Gracias a:

 **Raquel Taisho** gracias por pasarte por aquí amiga

 **Rogue85** gracias amiga por pasarte, kag es una luchadora sin embargo inu no supo valorarla pero más adelante aparecerá de nuevo y se dará de topes contra el suelo.

 **Okita kagura** gracias nena por estar también en esta historia y si es un sesshome

Mi **Lica** hermosa que bueno que te gusto la historia amiga y asu yo también desearía que kag le hubiera pagado con la misma moneda a inubaka pero mas adelante tendrá su merecido wajajaja

 **Marlene Vazquez** yo también pienso lo mismo amiga es un %$·%"%"%$ inuyasha pero que le hacemos siempre ha sido asi por su cadáver andante

 **Frangarrido1993** gracias amiga por pasarte y aunque se que no es bankag me alegra mucho saber que te gusto la historia

 **Sayaoomes** yo también llore por la perdida del bebe, y muchas felicidades yo soy también soy mami y es un gran sufrimiento una perdida asi por lo que kag paso nadie debería de pasar y espero verte por aquí.

 **Guest** que bueno que te ha gustado la historia y si me pudieras dejar tu nombre para asi agradecerte mejor, pero muchas gracias por tu rw

 **Unabrujita** gracias por tu rw y espero seguirte viendo para mi es un gusto el saber que te gusto la trama

 **Andi soul** en los siguientes capítulos veremos mas lemon asi que ve te preparando

Y sin mas me despido y espero segui viendo a todas por aquí y ya saben que donde me pueden encontrar en Facebook donde verán los spolers de las historias conforme valla escribiendo. Saludos y de ante mano gracias a todas las que han puesto la historia en alertas y favoritos no saben lo feliz que me hacen por ver que la historia esbien aceptada. Recuerden que sus comentarios son nuestra paga, sin mas me despido besos desde mexico.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha no me pertenece a mi si no a la gran Rumiko Takashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer mis macabras ideas.

Este fic es una petición de **_Lica_** , hecha para el grupo "Circulo Mercenario" en el marco de la actividad "Deseos a la alabarda" del grupo de Facebook.

 _Pensamientos_.

Escritura normal.

 _––––/––––/––––/––––_

 _Hay recuerdos que es mejor dejar en el pasado y nunca desenterrar, porque las heridas que se abren son más difíciles de sanar._

Un gemido broto de su garganta al sentir una áspera lengua recorrer su sexo, despertando de su ensueño enterró sus uñas en la sabana de la cama, al sentir como su clítoris era torturado, siendo succionado y sacado de su capucha, todo su cuerpo convulsionó al sentir su sexo siendo invadido por un dedo que tocaba su punto G, haciendo que moviera sus caderas al ritmo marcado por él, una mano fuerte la inmovilizó de sus caderas, haciendo la succión más fuerte y al punto del dolor al sentir aquellos largos caninos raspar un poco de su piel, su clímax fue brutal gritando su nombre convulsionó arqueando su espalda y su cabeza hacia atrás, tomándolo de sus cabellos al ser incapaz de seguir agarrada a la sabana, sus paredes internas succionaban su dedo cuando el sustituyó su dedo por su lengua para limpiar todo los jugos que su cuerpo emanaba con gula.

Sentía como aun su cuerpo se estremecía debido a su reciente orgasmo, cuando quedó satisfecho de ella levanto su cara de su sexo, observando como su pecho subía y bajaba irregularmente en busca de poder tomar un poco más de aire, oía como su ritmo cardíaco estaba elevado, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su frío rostro al ver lo que logro en su amante y compañera, subiendo por su cuerpo su cabello plateado cayó como una cortina sobre los dos, beso todo su cuerpo mientras subía, aquellos montículos de carne fueron bien atendidos por su boca y manos una vez satisfecho al ver sus protuberancias rosadas puntiagudas la beso haciendo que ella probará su propio sabor, enredo su lengua con la suya sometiéndola a él, gimiendo ella en su boca abrazo su cadera con sus largas piernas níveas encajando su sexo con el de él, un profundo gruñido broto de su garganta al sentir como su miembro era bañado por los fluidos de ella, sin necesidad de guiar su grueso miembro lo situó en la abertura de ella y de una sola embestida la penetro empuñándose hasta el inicio de su tronco.

– ¡Ahh Sessh…!

Iniciando su movimiento lento entró y salió casi por completo de su interior para volverse a enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser, la azabache enterraba sus uñas en sus brazos donde aquellas marcas violetas cruzaban todo su cuerpo, iniciando así una danza sensual donde ambos cuerpos se acoplaban, sin saber dónde inicia ella o terminaba él, aunque nunca lo dijera el oji dorado adoraba la forma en que ella se acoplaba y entregaba a él por completó, le encantaba ver todo su cabello desparramado por la cama haciendo un abanico de cabellos azabaches, sus ojos zafiros se volvían más oscuros por la pasión y su cara sonrosada eran cosas que admiraba de ella entre otras cualidades.

Empezando sus embestidas más fuertes y profundas, enterró su cara en su cuello del lado derecho, mientras ella casi sollozaba por el placer que le era provocado por el, sintiendo como era más aprisionado por sus paredes interiores, aumentando su ritmo a uno bestial sabía que no la lastimaba su olor le indicaba que estaba mas excitada y los talones en su culo se lo demostraba, podía sentir la azabache como sus músculos se tensaban con cada penetración a ella, al sentir próximo su orgasmo abrió su boca y enterró sus colmillos entre su cuello y hombro una vez más, dejando que su semilla se derramara en ella, al mismo que tiempo que era aprisionado casi dolorosamente por ella, que hundió sus dientes en su cuello de él por el potente clímax que la azoto y la hizo sentir tocar el cielo y ver luces de colores en sus párpados.

Derribándose en su cuerpo sin aplastarla con su peso lamió la herida que le causó, pero el ver esa hermosa sonrisa que ella le dedico fue suficiente para saber que se encontraba bien, rodando la atrajo encima de él, sin salirse aun del interior de la azabache, le acaricio su espalda, mientras sentía sus pequeñas manos recorrer su pecho, su bestia ronroneaba por las caricias que su compañera le daba.

Sintió como poco a poco su respiración se volvía acompasada, dejándose llevar por el cansancio físico también él se le unió a ella en su sueño, hacia un año que vivía con ella, sin imaginar que al lado de esa pequeña miko encontraría aquello que a veces buscaba.

–––––/–––––/–––––/–––––

Acurrucándose al cálido pecho que tenía junto a ella, sintió dos fuertes brazos abrazados a su cintura mientras sus garras trazaban pequeños círculos en su cadera, ronroneando ladeó su cuello permitiendo que el oliera y lamiera la marca de una media luna morada que posaba en su cuello, ahora su hilo de vida estaba ligada al del daiyoukai, al igual que sus emociones, sintiendo unas pequeñas presencias acercarse a su cuarto se despertó y vistió en tiempo récord, el inu observaba divertido como salía corriendo de la habitación, él ya sabía que su protegida y el Kitsune eran los que se acercaban, sin embargo le encantaba el pudor que ella mostraba por que no los encontraran en una situación amorosa, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar como acabaron siendo pareja pero que al momento desapareció al recordar cómo fue que la logro convencer de vivieran con ella.

 _Flash back_

 _En cuanto se desvaneció la miko, la tomo en brazos y la llevo al sengoku con él, no pensaba soportar un desplante de ella, su prioridad era el sanar a Rin, si ella no era capaz de sanarla entonces ya todo estaba perdido, odiaba tener que aceptar que ella era la única podría mejorar a la niña._

 _Con el uso de sus cosas raras, sabia de ante mano que su protegida la admiraba y que había sufrido cuando ella partió y no regresó, el veía esa mirada triste cada vez que observaba en dirección al pozo._

 _No pensaba soportar el que ella no quisiera regresar al sengoku por la cuestión con el híbrido, no lo negaba cuando el vio el sufrimiento que ella paso durante su embarazo a veces él se encargaba de poner a su disposición carne y frutas para evitar que pasara hambre, aunque fuera de su desagrado Inuyasha, el cachorro no tenía la culpa de su estúpido padre, le irritaba el que no hubiera sido capaz de marcar a la miko, pues alguien tan puro merecía lo mejor, incluso el Okami no era idiota, al procurar a la hembra se veía que estaba dispuesto a iniciar un cortejo y que pensaba cuidar al cachorro que no era de su especie._

 _Pero él no pensaba permitir ello, ya que esa cría tenia sangre de los Taisho, si su estúpido padre no pensaba en ello, el sí, el olor de la miko seducía a su bestia que demasiados problemas le causo durante las peleas con Naraku, al querer mantenerla alejada de los problema, sin embargo él no estaba dispuesto aceptarlo._

 _Inclusive en ese momento en que la tenía tan indefensa a él, le costaba trabajo mantener a Yako a raya, sabía que en cuanto cruzará el pozo devora huesos tenía que ser rápido, ya que Inuyasha lo detectaría, era inigualable su aroma que seducía todos sus sentidos._

 _En cuanto sintió que llegaba a su época se convirtió en una esfera de luz partiendo a toda velocidad al Oeste, una vez estando lo más elevado, observo una masa roja dirigirse a toda velocidad al pozo devora huesos, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su frió rostro al ver la desesperación de Inuyasha, en todos esos años lo vio cada vez que visitaba a Rin, deambular al rededor del pozo o en la tumba del cachorro en el árbol sagrado._

 _Siguiendo su curso llego a sus tierras, donde un impotente castillo se alzaba, en cuanto llego a las puertas donde mostraba a dos grandes Inus se alzaban aullando a la luna, eran lo suficientes grandes para permitirle pasar en su verdadera forma._

 _Cruzo sin darles demasiada importancia a los soldados que custodiaban las murallas y las puertas, que lo miraban atónitos al ver a la humana que llevaba en brazos, una vez adentro la llevo al ala privada donde se encontraba su dormitorio._

 _La recostó con cuidado, en una cama digna de una reina estaba cubierta de sabanas de seda de la más fina y adornada en colores blancos con rojo, cubierta por un dosel en color negro, una vez que la acomodo salió para acabar unos asuntos a su despacho._

 _A la hora que se encontraban en el castillo Kagome despertó desorientada, levantándose de golpe vio con terror que ya no se encontraba en la época moderna, sentía que estaba rodeada de youkais, su reiki reaccionaba a los habitantes que curiosos se adentraban al ala donde se encontraba ella elevando sus youkis para ver sus reacciones, sin embargo no esperaron una oleada de reiki ocasionando que los más cercanos a ella se desmayaran, sin perder oportunidad salió huyendo despavorida del lugar._

 _Cuando llego a la entrada la vio custodiada por varios youkais de diferentes tamaños y especies, corrió a toda prisa ocultando su esencia por completo, cuando casi había llegado a la salida fue retenida por un soldado tigre._

 _– ¿Adónde crees que vas miko?_

 _Todo su cuerpo se encrespo y adopto por mantenerse en alerta, le urgía salir de ahí y volver a su época, donde se sentía segura lejos de todos esos fantasmas que la atormentaba._

 _– Con el debido respeto es algo que no le importa.– sin más trato de pasar a un lado del soldado, observándole siempre de reojo, ya casi sentía que era libre del castillo cuando unos soldados salían del interior de este y daban la alarma de detenerla._

 _– ¡Alto detengan a esa mujer!_

 _Sin esperar a mas corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, el soldado tigre sin esperar le dio un zarpazo, Kagome sintió su hombro arder mas eso poco le importo presa del pánico llego al bosque donde corría por su vida, en su espalda se veían los surcos que el soldado le ocasionó manchando su espalda de aquel color carmín._

 _La esencia de su olor vital llego a las fosas del daiyoukai, que al estar dentro de su despacho no sintió la descarga de reiki al estar este cubierto y protegido por varios símbolos para soportar todo su poder, cuando el leve olor le llego, inhalo alertando a su bestia que antes de poder comprender, esta ya había tomado el control de su cuerpo en caza de esa esencia tan exquisita para él._

 _Cuando logro darle alcance, la vio rodeada tanto por sus soldados como por varios youkais salvajes que la persiguieron para obtener todo lo que pudieran de ella, la observo de pies a cabeza, mirando su espalda dañada al igual que sus brazos y piernas, sin embargo a pesar de toda la sangre perdida se mantenía luchando, veía su respiración jadeante ante todo el esfuerzo hecho._

 _Para acabar de una vez por todas con todo ese asunto desvaino a Bakusaiga, acabando con aquellos salvajes dejando solo a su ejército, que al ver aquellos ojos rojos temieron por su vida, pues muy tarde se enteraron que no podían dañar a la miko en cuestión, en medio de toda la persecución un yokai leopardo había llegado avisarles lo que su lord había dicho momentos anteriores a que Kagome escapará, mas ella ya se encontraba con una lesión en su espalda producto de uno de ellos._

 _Ahora no les quedaba otra cosa mas que esperar por su castigo a manos de su temido Lord. Pero antes de que pasara algo la miko se desvaneció incrédulos observaron como Sesshomaru la tomo con demasiada delicadeza aún estando su bestia presenté, un tirante del vestido casi deshecho se corrió dejando a la vista una porción de piel nívea y la redondees de su busto._

 _Tragando lento desviaron la mirada al ver un pequeño lunar en forma de luna menguante, arrodillandose expusieron sus yugulares al peli plata, al reconocer a la compañera de su amo, estaban mas que acabados pero esperaban que no acabaran como todos aquellos que osan tentar el temperamento del oji dorado._

 _Yako mantenía la nariz pegada a su cuello, sentía su pulso muy débil, abriendo su boca expuso sus largos caninos podía sentir a su amo tratar de alejarlo y volverlo a encerrar en su mente, mas el no estaba dispuesto a dejarla morir, ella era solamente de el y aunque no lo aceptara su contra parte el no era un ser racional, siguiendo sus instintos enterró sus colmillos en su cuello níveo, un leve quejido fue todo lo que Kagome pronunció._

 _Yako al sentir fluir la sangre de ella, inyectó su veneno limpiando la herida se quedo observandola, unos ojos dorados veían atónito la escena, desvainando a Tessaiga estaba dispuesto a dar un ataque._

 _– Yo no lo haría si fuera tu Inuyasha. ..._

 _El menos de los Taisho solo apretó con fuerza el mango de la espada – ¿que haces con Kagome?_

 _– Hum si solo has venido a eso híbrido es mejor que te largues de mis tierras – no estaba dispuesto a pelear con el, pues la mujer que tenia en brazos era mas importante, se maldecía por no haber sometido a su bestia, pero sabia que si no lo hacia era posible que muriera debido a toda la perdida de sangre que tuvo._

 _– ¡No me voy a ir de aquí sin mi mujer!_

 _El frió peli plata detuvo sus pasos al oír aquellas palabras, su sangre corría peligrosamente Yako exigía salir y matar a ese bastardo, por decir que la azabache era su mujer._

 _– ¡Hum es raro que lo digas puesto que ella nunca llevo una marca a pesar de que llevo tu descendencia! ..._

 _El hanyou solo apretó sus puños al recordar aquello, había sido un gran imbécil con ella, pero todos esos años de tormento nunca trato de buscarla pues el arrepentimiento no lo dejaba, sabia que el pozo se encontraba abierto, mas su cobardía no lo dejaba en paz._

 _– ¡Ya se que que cometí un gran error! Mas lo pienso cambiar..._

 _– Eres un estúpido ya no hay nada que arreglar._

 _– ¡Te equivocas! Yo aún la AMO, y me arrepiento de el mal que le hice, pero ella fue mía y lo seguirá siendo._

 _Sintiendo que le faltaba el aire arañó el brazo de su medio hermano para tratar de aflojar el agarré, mas a él parecía no molestarle._

 _– Entre tu y la señora del Oeste no hay nada híbrido._

 _– ¿Pero...que...demonios...dices...maldito?_

 _– Hum. – Aquella sonrisa no le gusto a Inuyasha, sin perder de vista al peli plata mayor se quedo de piedra al ver el bulto que cargaba con el otro brazo muy cuidadosamente, y entro en estado de shock al ver la marca que tenia en su cuello, aquello no le podía estar pasando, más se dio cuenta que no estaba alucinando cuando llego con ellos._

 _– No...no...puede ser...tu... – sin poder articular nada Sesshomaru lo soltó, cayendo de senton el hanyou se arrastró lejos de ellos._

 _– Si no quieres morir es mejor que te mantengas lejos de ella. – Aquella mirada rojiza con ámbar le hablaba de una muerte dolorosa._

 _Formando una esfera con su youki desapareció rápido del lugar, una vez dentro del castillo la llevo directo a su lecho, la habitación de Sesshomaru era del triple tamaño que cualquier habitación, tenia su cama era capaz de albergarlo en su verdadera forma sin chocar con nada._

 _Estaba arreglada por unas sabanas blancas de la mejor seda el dosel era de un color rojo, en las paredes se podían apreciar varias imágenes de oro de Inus en varias facetas, tenia un armario donde cualquier hembra seria feliz, no necesitaba ir a ningún lugar a bañarse pues tenia su propias aguas termales que conectaban con su recámara._

 _Rompiendo el vestido con cuidado giró a Kagome para observar las heridas de su espalda, pues en el breve transcurso no había dejado de sangrar, achicando los ojos vio el por que no sanaba._

 _Tomando una daga que se encontraba escondida en la cama corto su palma dejando que su sangre cayera directo en la herida de la azabache, conforme la sangre cubría la herida esta se fue cerrando, cerciorándose que ya estuviera bien por completo aplico un poco de su youki para cerrar su herida._

 _La cuido por 3 días viéndola que no rechazará su marca, en ese tiempo Yako dio vueltas en su prisión mental esperando a que ella despertará, Yaken tuvo la mala suerte de llegar lloriqueando por él, para que en un momento saliera volando por la ventana por irrumpir en la habitación._

 _Cuando recuperó la conciencia Sesshomaru ya no se encontraba con ella, despacio se levanto y decidió esta vez mejor vagar por el castillo, llegando a una puerta rosada la curiosidad la venció y entró a ver quien la habitaba, solo al entrar se llevo la sorpresa al ver que toda la habitación era de un color rosa con amarilla, pero sin prestar atención a lo demás se acercó corriendo a la cama donde una pequeña niña estaba postrada._

 _Tapándose la boca ahogó un lamentó al ver el estado en que la una pequeña castaña se encontraba, la recordaba siempre alegre y revoloteando al rededor del pequeño Kappa, y haciendo coronas de flores para un frió peli plata._

 _Estirando su mano con horror sintió que ardía en fiebre por lo que sin dudarlo corriendo busco un lugar donde hubiera agua, cuando la encontró rompió el kimono que usaba sin prestarle atención a que ella nunca se cambió._

 _Una vez que la fiebre le bajo, vio a una joven youkai gato que entraba apenada a la habitación, no le calculaba mas de 17 años humanos tenia un cabello color naranja con amarillo un cuerpo no muy voluptuoso unos ojos color verdes._

 _– Disculpe mi señora si la moleste._

 _– No para nada – ignorando deliberadamente el señora – le tendió la mano ocasionando que la pobre muchacha abriera demasiado sus ojos – mi nombre es Kagome ¿y el tuyo?_

 _– Me...me llamo Mei y soy una aprendiz de sanadora.– La joven veía interesada los ojos azules de la azabache pues había conocido a muy poca gente que reflejara su alma en ellos._

 _– Disculpa por mi intromisión ¿pero que le pasa a Rin?_

 _– Eso es lo que quisiéramos saber pero ni los mejores sanadores del Oeste la han podido curar..._

 _– Espera un momento dijiste ¿Oeste?_

 _Antes de que la joven le contestará un imponente daiyoukai hacia acto de presencia en la habitación de su protegida, con una reverencia la aprendiz salio, cerrando la puerta para darles privacidad a sus señores._

 _– Miko...– la voz ronca de Sesshomaru ocasionó que todos los bellos del cuerpo de Kagome se erizaran al momento._

 _Cautivada por su mirada sin ser consiente de lo que hacia se alejo de Rin para acercarse aquel ser de mirar fría, él por su parte solo esperaba los movimientos de ella al acecho, antes de tocarse un leve quejido de Rin rompió la atmósfera._

 _– Sesshomaru ¿como fue que se enfermo Rin? – pensaba que no le contestaría debido a que sabia que el gran Lord nunca respondía lo que quería mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver que si._

 _– Hace dos lunas Rin cayó enferma desde entonces ninguno de los curanderos sabe que es lo que tiene.– Kagome distinguió en la mirada ámbar que a pesar de mostrar su típica frialdad en ella se reflejaba su preocupación._

 _– Sesshomaru podría hablar con quien ha estado a cargo de Rin– podía sentir su mirar penetrante– no me mal entiendas es que quiero saber si puedo hacer algo aquí o es mejor llevármela a mi época._

 _– Hum..._

 _La azabache se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver como todos los habitantes del castillo la trataban, en ningún momento nadie fue grosero, incluso llegó a ver a varios humanos trabajando en el castillo, supuso que todo se debía a la pequeña castaña._

 _Dia a dia sus ojos azules estudiaban junto al curandero todas las plantas posibles para tratar de mejorar a la pequeña, más esta no respondia a los medicamentos, cansada de esperar decidió llevar a la niña a su época, la comunicación con Sesshomaru iba mejor incluso un dia lo descubrió comiendo varias manzanas rojas._

 _Por lo que desde ese dia temprano salia a buscar las mejores al huerto que había cerca del castillo, ya se había percatado de la marca que tenia en su cuello mas no le prestaba atención, por ahora era su prioridad salvar a la pequeña._

 _Después de dos meses decidió confrontar a Sesshomaru, para aminorar el asunto le hizo jugo de manzana natural y llevo su desayuno al despacho, cuando llego estuvo frente a las grandes puertas de roble respiró hondo para hablar sin flanquear._

 _Para Sesshomaru esos dos meses era una lucha diaria contra su bestia, solo el por el momento veía los pequeños cambios que tuvo desde que la marco y le dio de su sangre, podía sentir en que parte del castillo se encontraba, cada vez que estaban cerca era un tormento no poder abalanzarse sobre ella y dejar su olor en lo mas profundo de ella._

 _Incluso en ese momento sabia que se encontraba fuera de su despacho con su jugo de manzana, desde que se ocurrio tomar la manzana ese día a sabiendas de que ella lo observaba, por un lado le gustaba los detalles que tenia con el sin ser consiente de que lo hacía como se comportan las compañeras de por vida._

 _Elevando su youki abrio las puertas de su despacho, cuando entro lo golpeo su aroma haciendo que su bestia peleara una vez mas por salir, el kimono rosado que llevaba acentuaba mas sus curvas aquellos zafiros brillaban más deseoso por mas desvío su vista a los documentos que tenia a la mano._

 _– Sesshomaru necesitó llevarme a Rin a mi época. – aquello si que no se lo esperaba el peli plata, que ni bien la azabache le puso la charola en el escritorio le soltó lo que venia dándole vueltas._

 _– Miko el estado de Rin no es para tomarse a así._

 _– Lo se Sesshomaru pero en mi época la podran atender mejor y aqui no podemos saber que tiene, por favor Sessh deja que la lleve...no puedo dejar...– dejando la palabra al aire el oji dorado capto lo que queria decir._

 _– Esta bien mañana partimos a tu mundo._

 _– ¡Gracias, gracias! – Abrazándolo le dio un beso que antes de que pudiera saber que demonios paso, ambos estaban envueltos en un beso apasionado._

 _Cuando se separaron Kagome vio una matiz rojiza en la pupila dorada de Sesshomaru, eso no la sorprendió si no la dureza que sentía en su vientre, consiente de lo que aquello significaba salio corriendo del despacho._

 _Corrió_ _lo mas lejos que pudo no podía creer que haya pasado aquello, cansada de correr se dejo caer en un claro, aferrada a sus piernas lloro, porqué aunque queria responder a Sesshomaru aún en su corazón estaba aquella herida._

 _Aquellos recuerdos que la atormentaban por las noches, recordando maltratos y la pérdida mas grande de su vida, no se sentia digna de estar con el, pues su cuerpo ya no era puro... y el necesitaba alguien puro digna para ser su compañera, no alguien como ella... tan enfocada estaba en sus pensamientos y sentimientos que no oyo el crujir de una rama cerca de ella._

 _– ¡Así que la perra por fin salió del castillo! – esa voz inconfundible hizo que levantara su mirada topándose con una mirada ámbar que en un tiempo amo y la miro con cariño, hoy la miraba resentido y con odio._

 _– Inu...yasha..._

 _Una sonrisa irónica formo el hanyou – me sorprende que aún me recuerdes perra.– Buscando a su alrededor se percatado que su medió hermano no se encontraba cerca de ella entonces decidió herirla por la traición que él creía cometió a él – así que te has cansado de coger con Sesshomaru. .. dime toca igual que yo o es que acaso piensas igual ser una amante excelente pero pésima para cuidar de un cachorro._

 _– Calla Inuyasha que tú sabes como fueron las cosas– mordiéndose los labios calló un sollozo al recordad la imagen de su hijo._

 _– Fhe lo único es que solo sirves para ser una concubina, eres incapaz de dar a luz a un heredero, oh es que ya no recuerdas que perdiste a mi hijo, y después te largaste a tu época, donde seguro te revolcaste con todos lo que se te pusieron en frente así como ahora lo haces con..._

 _Una cachetada resonó por todo el lugar, los pájaros salieron despavoridos al sentir la energía de la sacerdotisa elevarse al igual que el youki del pele plata menor._

 _– ¡AHORA SI TE DIGNAS EN DECIR QUE TU HIJO VERDAD! PERO CUANDO TE ESTABAS REVOLCANDO CON KIKIO, NO TE IMPORTABA SI PASABA HAMBRE O FRÍO, ¡YA SE TE OLVIDO QUE PERDÍ A MI HIJO, POR QUE TU ESTABAS OCUPADO EN KIKIO, MIENTRAS EL NACÍA MUERTO! – las lágrimas dejaban surcos en sus mejillas blancas, mientras Inuyasha era incapaz de seguir hablando al saberse culpable de lo que ella decia– TU NO SABES NADA INUYASHA ME FUI POR QUE EL DOLOR DE LA PERDIDA DE MI HIJO FUE MAYOR QUE TUS MALDITAS TRAICIONES, Y PROMESAS VACÍAS ¡EL ERA TODO PARA MI! INCLUSO CUANDO LLEGUE A MI ÉPOCA ESTUVE A PUNTO DE MORIR Y MALDIJE EL QUE MI FAMILIA NO ME DEJARA IRME CON MI HIJO, ¡TU QUE SABES INUYASHA, SI NUNCA LO SENTISTE COMO PATEABA, COMO SE MOVÍA CADA VEZ QUE TE OÍA, A TI O A LOS MUCHACHOS INCLUSO KOUGA SENTÍA COMO SE MOVÍA! ELLOS SIEMPRE ESTUVIERON PENDIENTES DE NOSOTROS AL IGUAL QUE SE SESSHOMARU, Y TU QUE ERAS SU PADRE NO TE IMPORTO._

 _Antes de que pasara a mayores Sesshomaru apareció junto a Kagome, desde que ella salio corriendo del castillo el había estado cerca, mas no se acerco para darle espacio y tiempo para que pensara las cosas, incluso cuando llego el híbrido estuvo a punto de mandar todo al carajo al oír lo que le dijo, pero sabia que ella debía de sacar su odio guardado y su dolor, por lo que sin pensarlo la envolvió en su estola dándole un poco de consuelo, ella busco su cuerpo y se refugio en el abrazando su armadura lloro por todo por reabrir la herida._

 _––––/––––/––––/––––_

 _Después_ _de ese día regresaron a la época de la azabache, donde la oji zafiro llevo a Rin al hospital donde le diagnosticaron neumonía._

 _Fin flash back_

Saliendo de su recuerdo se levanto de la cama yendo a donde el aroma de ella le indicaba que se encontraba, la encontró en la cocina tarareando una canción mientras les daba a cada uno de los niños una rebanada de pastel de manzana, cuando lo vio le sonrió con todo el amor que tenía y le dio su gran rebanada del postre, pero sin hacerle caso al pastel la abrazo por la espalda embriagadose de su aroma, mas un leve olor captado por su bestia le indico que ella estaba en cinta.

Continuará. ...

Hola! Ya se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero no me maten lo que pasa es que me quede sin celular y pues no tenia donde escribir, pero espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, si ven faltas de ortografía lo que pasa es que no lo he editado y lo estoy subiendo directo del celular en cuanto tenga tiempo lo edito, lo que pasa es que no las quería dejar mas tiempo sin el capitulo.

Ya se que quieren saber como acabaron esos 2 asi y en el siguiente capitulo veremos como llego Shipoo a ellos y como acabaron juntos y mas lemon!

Bueno pues dejo agradecimientos a:

 _ **Andi Soul– Jeje bueno que te digo a mi igual me gusta Sasuke pero nada como mi Sessh, espero y este capitulo sea de tu gusto con el lemon! Aun no es tan salvaje pero el proximo si lo sera.**_

 _ **Marlene Vázquez– Amiga ya vez que kag no acepto ir por las buenas bueno de hecho fue mas bien un secuestro jeje pero pues asi quien no se va con el. Y ya en el proximo capitulo veremos a Shipoo.**_

 _ **Okita kagura– Si este es un fic 100% Sesskag**_

 _ **Frangarrido1993 – Amiga ya por fin actualize ya se que tengo la culpa por inducirte al Sesskag pero es que es imposible no poder imaginarselos gracias por el apoyo que me das y aunque no es de tu pareja favorita me sigues amiga, ya en esta semana publicare el del reto y sera con un poco de BDSM ahh es que malditas fantasías estan fuertes jajaja asi que ya sabes amiga apartir de hoy me pongo a escribirlo que no me deja la idea en paz.**_

 _ **Mimato bombon kou – asi es desgraciadamente Inuyasha siempre a tenido eso de que antepone a kikio por sobre todo pero caro le costo aquello.**_

 _ **Anixz– aqui tienes el 3 capitulo y lamento la demora espero y te guste saludos!**_

 _ **Asia12 – que bueno que te llamo la atencion mi fic y espero y siga siendo de tu agrado y perdon por la demora.**_

 _ **Lica– amiga hermosa si se que las amigas de kag son unas malditas por pensar eso, y aunque aun en este capitulo hay un poco de sufrimiento ya podemos ver el acercamiento de esos dos y el lemon que tanto quieres jaja bueno ya en el otro veras como es que se dio todo y mas lemon amiga**_

 _ **Linaake– la personalidad de kag cambio un poco debido al sufrimiento que paso, pero ella ya no se dejara de nadie, saludos!**_

Gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo en seguir la historia y muchas gracias a los que han ido agregando la historia en sus alertas y favoritos, y aquellos que me dejan un rw no saben lo feliz que me hace cuando leo uno.

Sin mas me despido y recuerden me pueden encontrar en Facebook como Alei Taisho donde con gusto los agrego a mis amigos ya que me gustaria conocerlos y me dijeran que opinan de mi. Saludos!

Merece rw el capitulo?


End file.
